1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the remote connection of underwater flow lines and other conduits to a production unit such as an underwater manifold center, without the use of divers.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The original offshore oil and gas wells were completed on platforms resting on the ocean bottom, or were completed on the bottom and surface production facilities installed on such a platform. Oil and gas from such platforms was either collected by tankers or by flow lines laid on the bottom. To the extent that underwater work was required, it was performed by divers, by submarines, or by simple manipulations from the surface.
More recently it has become necessary to drill oil and gas wells in water which is too deep, or too dangerous, for convenient underwater operations by divers, or for use of platforms standing on the bottom. It has thus become necessary to devise methods of completing oil and gas wells on the bottom, and connecting them up with underwater pipe lines, hydraulic control lines and electrical cables for operation of underwater equipment, without the use of divers or any permanent surface structure adjacent the underwater well. Various devices have heretofore been proposed for connecting such underwater flow lines, etc., as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,838 to Baugh, 4,019,334 to Sinclair, et al., and 4,086,778 to Latham, et al. A better understanding of the problems presented may be obtained by reference to the January 1978 issue of Offshore Services magazine, published by Spearhead Publications Limited, at pages 26 to 51.